The present invention generally relates to the construction of panel systems, and more particularly to hardware for joining panels together to form a wall and/or partition system of a desired design.
Panel systems are frequently used to erect store fronts and display systems for commercial establishments in shopping malls and other retail centers. Such systems have the advantage of reducing the required investment in remodeling a store front for a new tenant of a shopping mall, an advantage of particular importance during recessionary times when vacancy rates in shopping malls are relatively high.
The assembly of a panel system involves joining individual panel elements together using suitable connecting hardware. One of the most common types of connecting hardware is an angle bracket which is screwed directly into adjacent edges of adjoining panels. Angle brackets, however, are relatively difficult to install and leave screw holes in the panels which may prevent the reuse of the panel or which may require the panel be repaired before reuse. Other connectors are known that grip the panel but do not physically penetrate the panel surface. Such connectors include extruded corner pieces having fixed width panel receiving channels formed at fixed angles, for example, 90.degree. and 180.degree. corner pieces. Prior panel connectors also exist which permit panels to be joined at adjustable angles, but such connectors require hardware modifications for accommodating different panel thicknesses, and are capable of handling only two panels: if three or more panels come together at a panel joint, multiple connectors are required.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing disadvantages of prior panel connectors by providing an universal panel coupler that can easily be adapted to receive two, three, or more panels for coupling two, three or more panels together as required, and which at the same time permits adjustment of the position of the coupled panels relative to each other. The panel coupler of the invention is further adjustable to secure panels of different thicknesses and materials without the need to modify the coupler.